1973
by x8xDREAMERx8x
Summary: Ok this is a short story I wrote in 20 minutes at work about Jackie and Hyde. It's not happy, and it's a little out of Character but when you're bored at work this is what happens. Hope you enjoy. It's not my best but I wanted something up here!


**"1973"**

He was never one to dress up. In fact he hated it, but this was a rare time that called for it and nothing less. Buttoning the last of the button on his suit jacket Steven Hyde adjusted his tie and let out a sad sigh.

He wasn't sure when life became so hard. It seemed like a year ago he was with his family, the best family he ever had, crowded in a small basement. Their biggest issue was never greater then how to get more "film" or who was going to win the girl. Running his hand through his unruly curls he turned away from the mirror, and slipped on his sunglasses. More then ten years later now, it was a slap in the face how different things were. 1990 was less then a week away, and even with the start of a new decade all Hyde could do was wish to go back.

Simona  
You're getting older  
Your journey's been  
Etched on your skin

Hyde glanced around the small dark, yet crowded room. People he hadn't seen in years were now standing a mere few feet away from him. He spotted his group and began walking over to them. Eric's arms stayed lovingly around Donna as she sobbed into his Jacket. Brooke too was an emotional mess and while Kelso should have been comforting her, he looked like he needed it just as much.

His eyes roamed the rest of the group. But before he had the chance to take them in he felt arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Steven!" Mrs. Foreman said in between ragged breaths. "I knew you would come!" Hyde returned her embrace, followed by that of the rest of his family.

Nobody uttered much to him, not only for fear of setting themselves into a sobbing frenzy but also to avoid the Zen they knew would be protectively mounted.

Simona  
Wish I had known that  
What seemed so strong  
Has been and gone

Hyde stepped away a deep breath filled his lungs as he tried to brace himself. But he had to do this and alone. He watched as people filed past slowly, each taking a moment to savor their last goodbye and the beauty that would no longer be with them.

Once the crowd dispersed and only her closest were left he stepped up to the casket. Building up his strongest Zen face Hyde looked down at the woman who laid before him. She was still so beautiful.

Slowly he traced the outline of her face with his hand. He continued down as her body until his hand landed on hers. Closing his eyes memories flooded Hyde's thoughts. He could hear her voice, smell her strawberry scented shampoo, feel her soft lips, and for a moment it was like she was still with him.

Hyde knew his Zen wall was crumbling but for once he didn't care. This hurt, the only woman he had ever loved was gone, and she would never know how he felt. Closing his eyes tightly, Hyde squeezed her hand, wishing desperately he could go back. How different it would be.

I would call you up everyday Saturday night  
And we both stayed out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"

This was his fault, his mind screamed at him. If he hadn't smoked and drank all the time, if he wasn't such a loser maybe he would have seen she never wanted Kelso. Maybe he would have seen that she was just begging for him to show her the love she showed him. Maybe he would just open up and they'd be in bed right now, snuggled up as their kids watched Saturday morning cartoons. But now it was too late.

He had only memories now. Only pictures, records, a few items of clothing he saved, and the love and hurt that filled his body.

Simona  
Wish I was sober  
So I could see clearly now  
The rain has gone

Simona  
I guess it's over  
My memory plays our tune  
The same old song

Hyde finally opened his eyes. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't one of the many nightmares he had faced since they're break-up. This was real. Lowering his head he placed a small kiss against her lips. The last he would ever get. He knew they were watching them, their eyes bore into his back, but right now he didn't give a damn.

Straightening up he squeezed her lifeless hand a little tighter and let the words he should of said so many times, but couldn't fall from his lips.

"I love you Jackie," Hyde sniffled fighting the tears he hadn't cried since he was 11. "Wait for me Doll-face, one day," And with that he took off the only thing that he had with him throughout life, his pinky ring. Slipping it onto her left ring-finger, he whispered "I promise"

And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973


End file.
